ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
New Mexico Disney Resort
New Mexico Disney Resort, otherwise known as Walt Disney New Mexico Resort, is an upcoming Walt Disney Theme Park between Albuquerque and Santa Fe, New Mexico. It will optimally have access to a RailRunner train-station for easy access to-and-from Albuquerque and Santa Fe. The park will be its own town called Walt Disney, New Mexico, near Peña Blanca. Free rides will be offered for ABQ Sunport travelers from the airport to the RailRunner. Park Layout There will be a public access mall, with a few apartments and condos, as well as the main New Mexico Disneyland attraction. Old Town Disney Plaza A shopping, dining, and entertainment complex similar to Downtown Disney in Anaheim or Ikspiari in Tokyo Disneyland. But, this one is themed after Old Town Albuquerque and Santa Fe Plaza, with classic Pueblo and Spanish architecture. This area does not require an entry fee. Restaurants Most of these will also have stands and locations throughout the main park as well. * Blake's Lotaburger (New Mexico chain) https://www.lotaburger.com/ * Dion's Pizza (New Mexico chain) http://www.dions.com * Eatsa (National chain) https://www.eatsa.com/ * Golden Pride (New Mexico chain) http://goldenprideabq.com/ * Garcia's (New Mexico chain) http://garciaskitchen.com/ * Garduño's (New Mexico chain) http://gardunosrestaurants.com/ * Little Anita's (New Mexico chain) http://littleanitas.com/ * Los Cuates (New Mexico chain) http://loscuatesrestaurants.com/ * Mac's Steak in the Rough (New Mexico chain) http://macsnm.com/ * McDonald's (National chain) * Paleteria La Michoacana de Paquime (New Mexico chain) https://www.facebook.com/pages/Paleteria-La-Michoacana/168828013164745 * Piñon Coffee House (New Mexico chain) http://www.pinoncoffeehouse.com/ * Rustic Bubble Tea Cafe (New Mexico chain) https://www.facebook.com/Rustic-Bubble-Tea-Cafe-1597704970468954/ * Sadie's (New Mexico chain) http://www.sadiesofnewmexico.com/ * Starbucks Coffee (National chain) https://www.starbucks.com/ * Subway (National chain) http://www.subway.com/en-us * Sushi Roller (New Mexico chain) https://www.yelp.com/biz/sushi-roller-albuquerque * Teriyaki Chicken Bowl (New Mexico chain) https://newmexico.heavensentgaming.com/lexicon/teriyaki-chicken-bowl/ * Twisters Burgers and Burritos (New Mexico chain) http://www.mytwisters.com/ Stores * Alamo Rent a Car * Anna & Elsa's Boutique * Apple Store * Build-A-Bear Workshop * Disney's Pin Traders * Disney Vault 28 * Forever 21 * Fossil * GameStop * KANW Music Store * Lego Imagination Center * Marceline's Confectionery * Pearl Factory * Ridemakerz * Sanrio * Sephora * Sprouts * Sunglass Icon * Travelex * We Know Video Games * WonderGround Gallery * World of Disney Entertainment * AMC Theatres Old Town Disney Plaza * A gazebo with live music performances, mostly centering around the New Mexico music genre. Native American and Hispano folk musics. Though occasional local rock, country, and hip-hop acts. * Walt Disney Travel Company Information Center New Mexico Disneyland New Mexico Disneyland is the main theme park at the New Mexico Disney Resort. Main Street, New Mexico, U.S.A. Main Street, New Mexico, U.S.A. is the first "themed land". Cinderella Castle stands at the end of the street, this street is modeled much like a Route 66 themed road, which traverses New Mexico, this area will be similar a mixture of of Main Street, U.S.A.'s at other Disney parks but mixed with a bit of Radiator Springs and New Mexican architecture. Frontierland and Radiator Springs Racers are actually located fairly close at New Mexico Disneyland, and as such, are extensions of Mainstreet here. Guest characters from New Mexico based productions will sometimes walk around this area, such as Heaven Sent Gaming https://heavensentgaming.com/. A New Mexico themed Route 66 restaurant based on Cars is located here. Adventure Centro Much like other Adventureland parks. Mainly centering about desert oasis', rainforests, and tropical islands. Think about; Indiana Jones, Aladdin, Tarzan, and of course Pirates of the Caribbean. A restaurant based around Aladdin is located here. Connecting to the Fantasy Centro will be a large ocean themed area with Pacific islands inspired by Moana, and a Hawaii themed island as well for Lilo and Stitch, with interconnecting Finding Nemo/Dory related themes. On the Lilo and Stich island there will be a Luau themed restaurant. Fantasy Centro Much like other Fantasylands, with Cinderella Castle taking center stage here with rides centered around Snow White, It's a Small World, Peter Pan, and Pinocchio, but unlike most other parks, there are also areas dedicated to Frozen and Coco. Several bakery restaurants will be located here. A bayou themed area and restaurant based around Princess and the Frog is located here. Super Centro A new Marvel Cinematic Universe centric area! One example of a ride could also be a Incredibles themed version of Cliff's New Mexico Rattler. There could also be an area dedicated to Star Wars! A restaurant based around Super Heroes is located here. The Star Wars area could even include "warp tunnels" into large swaths of Tatooine, Endor, etc. Toon Centro This Toontown area will actually be a combination of Mickey's Toontown from Disneyland and Tokyo Disneyland and the Toon Studio of Paris France. A unique form of Splash Mountain, centering around The Sensational Six will be featured here. A restaurant based around the Three Caballeros is located here. Tomorrow Centro Since New Mexico was the home of America's futurism, due to its unique place in the history of space exploration, rocketry, and the atomic era, this area will be a blend of Epcot and Tomorrowland. The technology of tomorrow, alongside 3D modern rides. A restaurant based around Wreck-It-Ralph or WALL-E is located here.